1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a serration apparatus for a portable terminal, and in particular to a serration apparatus for a portable terminal provided with a serration module which is mounted and assembled to a camera lens module of the mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a “portable communication apparatus” refers to an apparatus which allows a user to perform wireless communication with another person while carrying the apparatus. A portable communication apparatus can include Hand Held Phones (HHP's), CT-2 cellular phones, digital phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA's), etc. and can be classified into various types on the basis of the appearance thereof. For example, the portable communication apparatus can be classified into bar type, flip type or folder type portable terminal according to its appearance. Bar type mobile terminals have a single bar-shaped housing, flip type mobile terminals have a flip or cover rotatably connected to a bar-shaped housing via a hinge device, and folder type mobile terminals have a folder rotatably connected to a single bar-shaped housing via a hinge device.
To facilitate image communication, a conventional portable communication apparatus is provided with a camera lens module (well known in the art) to allow photographing of an object. Such a lens module comprises a camera lens, a Change Coupled Device (CCD) device and circuitry for transmitting a signal from the CCD device.
A camera lens module mounted in an above-mentioned folder type terminal is described below by way of an example.
A conventional folder type terminal comprises a body housing 1 with a plurality of keys 1a and a microphone 1c, a folder 2 with an Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) module 2a and a speaker (not shown), and a hinge device 3 for rotatably interconnecting the body housing 1 and the folder 2 (as shown in FIG. 17). The hinge device 3 consists of a hinge housing 3a, a hinge cam 3b, a hinge shaft 3c and a hinge spring 3d, as shown in FIG. 3. A camera lens module 4 is rotatably mounted in one of the body housing 1, the folder 2 and the hinge device 3. A serration apparatus 5 is provided at one side of the camera lens module 4, so that the vibration of the lens module 4 produced as the lens module 4 is rotated can be transferred by tactile sense to a user.
As shown in FIG. 1, the serration apparatus 5 of the camera lens module 4 comprises a first serration dummy 5a, a second serration dummy 5b having a pogo spring 6 engaged with one side of the first serration dummy 5a so as to create clicking feeling when the first serration dummy 5a is rotated, and an interconnection device 7 for interconnecting the first and second dummies 5a and 5b. 
When assembling such a conventional serration apparatus for a conventional portable terminal, it is necessary to separately assemble the first and second serration dummies and interconnection device, to fit the assembly onto a hinge arm provided in the terminal, to mount the camera lens module from this state, and then to connect hinge modules in sequence. As the number of assembled parts increases, it is difficult to assemble the camera lens module and the serration apparatus.
In addition, the conventional serration apparatus for a portable terminal has a disadvantage in that because the first and second serration dummies are both formed from a metallic material, material costs and costs for post-processing, such as plating, are increased and manufacturing costs are high as compared with a product formed from a plastic material.
Moreover, there is also a problem in that it is difficult to manufacture the parts such as the first and second serration dummies because it is necessary to form a hole for passing a flexible circuit provided for the camera lens module through each of the first and second serration dummies.